This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is using neuroimaging studies involving structural MRI, MRS, DTI and/or fMRI to understand the pathogeneis of bipolar disorders. The focus of the work will be on clinical neurosciences and neurocognitive and their correlations with neuroimaging and/or psychopharmacology studies.